


Lullin' in

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Ironically, the said kid who once suffered under pirates' brutality was now working on a commissioned ship for some pirates.About Lucci's epically scarred back.
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 22





	Lullin' in

**Author's Note:**

> Found a pic and I just had to write it?

Paulie ran his fingers on the scarred surface, feeling the unevenness of the skin. Even after years of recovery, skin tissue was still skirting around the problem area (not even trying to match the color).

Paulie remembered his reaction the first time he saw the mark: disbelief, disgust, and instant hatred toward pirates.

Because how could they do something so monstrous so unimaginable to a kid? But then again, pirates... Them immoral bunches and trashes of the ocean.

Ironically, the said kid who once suffered under pirates' brutality was now working on a commissioned ship for some pirates. He showed none of the hatred and worked professionally.

Must be a long way for him since then (and no, Paulie wouldn't got any idea). 

Paulie kissed them imperfections, mentally noting the way they even perfected Lucci.

Snaking his arm around Lucci's waist and taking in Lucci's scent around his back. Fully knowing that the guy was not asleep (maybe awaked amid his venture), Paulie hummed.

"Sleep, Lucci."

The guy didn't say anything (because he wouldn't, not without Hattori in attendance, lil guy got his own perch on the balcony). A hand above Paulie's own was a reaction enough.

(Paulie smiled and sighed contently.)

(Not that he would admit this kind of domesticity to Tyrestone, Lulu, or Kaku ever).

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, it's the mood. Damp dark and smokey air. I am clearly projecting.


End file.
